


Violet

by MissChiuahua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teratophilia, Werewolf Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 17:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16100630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChiuahua/pseuds/MissChiuahua
Summary: Violet was curious about what happened at the Shrieking Shack. Unfortunately she decided to check it on a full moon.Now she's inside the house with a werewolf.And he's hungry.And it's not for her flesh. (Mind the tags!)





	Violet

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes before we go on...
> 
> This is my first fanfic on the subject. I hope it's not too terrible. Also, English isn't my first language, so please forgive me if I make too many mistakes. This hasn't been beta-read, so if you'd be so kind, let me know if the grammar is too terrible.
> 
> I did not put an underage warning in this, because the character is 17 and in the HP world that means she isn't underage anymore.
> 
> Also, talking about HP... The only reason this is in that specific universe was because I wanted to use some elements of it, but it is very loosely based to be quite honest. Even the werewolf itself isn't like the one we see in the movies.
> 
> Technically this would be Lupin, but I never used his name.
> 
> I also didn't describe the girl so you can imagine her as you want.

Violet’s curiosity would be the death of her. Hopefully not that night.

 

She shouldn’t have convinced herself this was a good idea. And it kind of sucked that she couldn’t blame no one but herself for this mess. Her friends had tried to talk her out of it, insisting that it’d be a waste of time at best, and dangerous at worst.

 

Violet had ignored them all. She was curious and she needed to know.

 

Was the Shrieking Shack really haunted?

 

She was going to find out.

 

She’d seen Madame Pomfrey going there on occasion and also Professor Lupin. Even Professor Snape once. They thought no one knew how to go the Shrieking Shack through the Whomping Willow. However, Violet’s grandfather had been a teacher at Hogwarts a long time ago, and he’d told her about it.

 

There was something in that Shack that was interesting enough for the teachers.

 

She decided to go and see herself what it was.

 

She waited until night was upon them, then slipped out of the castle through some passages her grandfather had also known. She found the knob that opened the door under the Willow and entered the dark tunnel.

 

At first, it was all silent. Then the groans of pain started. Violet paused.

 

It could be a ghost, -or a poltergeist. Hardly a serious problem. Violet knew very well that hauntings like the ones in muggle movies didn’t happen. Muggles had no clue about those things.

 

But then again… It could be a person in pain, someone that needed help. But… It could also be a dangerous person. What if it was someone being hurt by other people? Violet was alone, and she was only 17. She couldn’t fight against more than one person.

 

A pained scream came from the end of the tunnel and Violet made up her mind: she would see if it was a person in need, then get help if necessary. She hurried along the dark corridor, until it opened to the Shrieking Shack.

 

It was all silent and she was afraid of making any noise and attract unwanted attention. She’d thought she’d heard a whine, but she wasn’t so sure anymore. The place was dark, dusty and damn humid -she could smell mold. She could barely see the outline of the furniture -if one could call it that -in front of her, and ended hitting something with her shin.

 

“Oh fuck!” She cursed before she could stop herself.

 

A creaking sound came from the floor above and Violet felt her whole body freezing.

 

She had to go now!

 

She turned around and realized she didn’t know where the door was anymore because of the darkness.

 

Another creaking sound and this one sounded closer.

 

Violet just had to get out of here. She grabbed her wand and murmured a spell just enough to illuminate a small path ahead of her. The door was just there, just a few steps away.

 

Then she heard the growling and her body stopped moving on its own.

 

Her curiosity took over, even as her instinct was screaming she was going to die like a dumb bitch and she turned.

 

_Werewolf._

 

_Oh fuck!_

 

Violet had studied about them enough to know what it was as soon as she saw it. She didn’t know they were that big, though.

 

It made her wonder how such a massive creature got down the stairs so silently.

 

It growled at her and Violet decided it wasn’t the time to ask those questions.

 

Should she run?

 

From what she’d heard on werewolves this might make it give chase and she’d never escape it on foot.

 

Should she play dead? Did that work with werewolves?

 

The huge beast was coming closer and she couldn’t even feel her legs anymore. Her hand went slack and her wand rolled away. However, its light was still enough to show her the werewolf, the one that was steadily approaching her.

 

How could she have been this stupid? She was going to die here and nobody would even know. Or worse: she was going to get bitten!

 

Oh Merlin, this was a disaster.

 

The werewolf had hunched down and was… Yes, it was sniffing around her. Violet hoped for a mad second it’d think she stunk and choose not to eat her.

 

She felt its cold nose running down her neck and she tried to hold perfectly still, least she startle it. Violet tried to think of it as a dog sniffing her out, but it was too big and muscly for the image to stick.

 

It pushed its nose under her arm, sniffing at her armpit, then pushed it between her breasts, then down, down…

 

Violet startled as its nose dove under her skirt and pressed against her knickers.

 

“Hey!” She reprimanded it before she could think better of it, taking a step back.

 

The werewolf growled at her and she panicked again, taking two steps back. Her back hit the wall.

 

_Fuck! Fuck!_

 

It came closer again and Violet pressed tighter against the wall. “Ok, ok! You can sniff whatever you want.” She babbled.

 

It ignored her in favor of sticking its nose back under her skirt.

 

Violet once again tried to remain still as it sniffed around, but she gasped as it pressed its nose against her, exactly on her clit.

 

She shouldn’t have felt anything; it was a werewolf pressing its nose to her in the Shrieking Shack, for fucks sake, but the pressure still made a thrill shoot through her.

 

Violet bit her lower lip, unsure of what to do then. She couldn’t just slap its nose and call it a bad dog, but should she just let it…

 

“Oh fuck!” She moaned as the creature licked her cunt, then pressed more insistently against it. Even over her knickers it was a powerful sensation and Violet could feel herself getting wet.

 

What was wrong with her? She was actually enjoying this!

 

It started lapping at her over the cloth, but it grew frustrated pretty fast by the growl she heard.  Violet was wondering what it’d do, when she saw a flash of claws.

 

She had a second of panic, closing her eyes. However, she shouldn’t have worried: it used its claws to tear her skirt and knickers to pieces.

 

Violet stood there in shock, watching as the tatters of cloth fell around her, leaving her cunt in plain sight.

 

Now, apparently satisfied, the werewolf gripped hold of her left knee and spread her open, before diving right back in. Violet thought she was going to fall -she was in an absurdly awkward position -and her hands flew to its head.

 

Later, Violet would be somewhat ashamed to admit that it didn’t even cross her mind to push the werewolf. Its tongue was soft and dexterous as it worked inside her. It was like it delighted on the taste of her and wanted more of it, for it pushed its tongue inside her, then brought it back out to lick her from slit to clit, then dive back in again.

 

“Oh my…” She moaned loudly, hips undulating. The sensation was like nothing she’d ever felt before.

 

Violet wasn’t a virgin -by any stretch of imagination -but teen boys were never considerate enough to even want to try something like giving oral sex, instead of demanding it. Although, Violet was pretty sure no boy could do what this werewolf was doing.

 

She grasped at its fur, only to realize she was petting it while she mumbled words of encouragement, between moans and begging for more. Apparently, it understood the feeling well enough, because it redoubled its efforts.

 

After that the Shrieking Shack could attribute its name to Violet, because she wasn’t shy about the sounds she made.

 

The knot inside her got tighter and tighter, until it broke, flooding her mind with white light. She screamed as she came -hard. For a minute, it looked like she’d forgotten how to breathe.

 

The werewolf let go of her leg and she had to lock her knees, because otherwise she’d fall to the ground and she didn’t want to sit on that disgusting floor since she was naked.

 

The werewolf stood, and violet promoted the creature from it to him, because that was…. most definitely a cock.

 

He was hard, and Violet couldn’t tear her eyes away. She hadn’t expected it to be so human lie -though she was happy it was the case -but it was surely big. Long and thick. Violet had never seen a cock like this -even on the porn magazines she’d seen once or twice -and she was a bit concerned. Would it fit? Would it hurt?

 

(At this point she wasn’t even going to pretend she didn’t want to fuck him.)

 

She wasn’t sure how to proceed now, but she didn’t have to wonder for long. The werewolf grabbed her and turned her around. As he pushed her, Violet finally understood what he wanted: to put her on fours. Which should’ve been obvious, given what he was.

 

Violet found the pieces of her skirt and put some of them under her knees, as not to hurt them as much. She wasn’t happy with touching the floor with her bare hands, but… Well.

 

As soon as she was in position she felt him covering her body with his. He sniffed at her neck and licked it. Violet shuddered as she felt his cock nudging her.

 

Expectation coursed through her body when he pulled back. She felt the tip of him at her entrance and waited as he pushed his length into her. It was a stretch, but he’d made her wet enough that it wasn’t really painful; it just burned a bit. He pushed into her not as slowly as she’d have preferred, but he also didn’t plunge right in. Violet didn’t expect nice fucking manners from a werewolf, anyway.

 

He pushed all the way in, until her ass was flush against his hips. She’d never felt this full in her life. The fur tickling her ass was also knew.

 

As soon as he bottomed out, the werewolf threw his head back and howled. Violet wondered if it meant she was twisted person that she liked it.

 

His big hands (paws?) held tightly to her hips as he started to move. He drew back slowly, making growling noises all the way. When openly the tip was still inside her, he slammed back in.

 

Then he proceeded to fuck her. Hard.

 

He pounded into her relentlessly in middle of growls, while Violet gave up on keeping quiet. She whined and begged for more, screaming praises and encouragements all the time.

 

Her arms gave up in the middle and she fell to her elbows, resting her forehead on her arms.

 

Her body felt tighter and tighter, until it exploded.

 

She screamed as the orgasm took her over her body. It was a powerful feeling that possessed her. Violet was pretty sure she passed out for a while, because her vision went black. When she came back to it, he was still pounding at her.

 

She tried to find purchase, but her arms had turned to jelly, the only reason she wasn’t flat on the floor was because he was still holding her waist.

 

He didn’t stutter on his rhythm and Violet almost sobbed at how sensitive she was.

 

His breathing got more labored. He fell forward, one hand by Violet’s shoulder, the other still clasping her hip, pulling her repeatedly against him.

 

Shockingly, Violet felt another orgasm building, growing in her. By the rhythm of her partner, she thought he was pretty close to finishing as well.

 

She snuck her hand down her body and circled her clit desperately, trying to get there. Her body shook as her orgasm hit, not as intense as the last one, but at this point she wasn’t sure she could handle it.

 

The werewolf pumped twice more, before throwing his head back on a victorious howl, as he emptied inside her.

 

Violet felt her body warming up from inside and wondered for a second if her contraceptive potion covered werewolf semen.

 

He held her as he filled her cunt with his seed, then pumped twice more, before finally pulling out.

 

Violet crumbled to the floor, exhausted to the point of not caring for hygiene anymore.

 

The creature nosed her face gently, before giving her a tender lick. Well, at least he had good bedside manners…

 

She was surprised when he gathered her in his arms and cuddled her against his chest. He was already much better than anybody she’d fucked before.

 

Violet laid there, frozen for a minute, waiting to see what he’d do after. He fell asleep.

 

_Men…_

 

She waited for a bit, to be sure he wouldn’t wake up. When he remained asleep, Violet carefully freed herself. She waited a second, just to be sure. For a minute he moved and she thought he’d open his eyes, but he continued sleeping.

 

Violet picked up her wand and abandoned cape and hurried to the door that brought her into all this mess.

 

Once the door was firmly closed behind her, Violet leaned against the tunnel’s wall and took a deep breath.

 

What the actual fuck?

 

She’d fucked a werewolf and loved every second of it. What the fuck was wrong with her?

 

Merlin, what if she got pregnant?

 

She was so brewing a potion later.

 

Violet checked her state: she had semen coming down her legs, her skirt and knickers were left behind in tatters. At least she still had her shoes, socks and school shirt, though they were filthy. She didn’t even want to think about her hair.

 

Violet took a deep breath and transfigured her cape into a skirt. Her friends would give her hell, so she needed a good excuse for this mess.

 

As she hurried through the dark courtyard, hurrying back to the castle, a thought struck her: a werewolf was a cursed man. This werewolf was being hidden by Hogwarts staff.

 

Who the hell had she just fucked?

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought.
> 
> Cheers


End file.
